


some things just make sense

by fishew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Sap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishew/pseuds/fishew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roundup of Kiyohyuu drabbles, mostly spanning college to post-graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things just make sense

**First Meeting**

_< Who_ _the hell was_ that _weirdo? >_ Hyuuga thinks as he stalks down the hallway, far, far away from any more too-chipper basketball enthusiasts. He hopes he never has to deal with Kiyoshi Teppei ever again.

 

**Honeymoon**

It takes Hyuuga a while to catch up with Kiyoshi, with himself, and it sure as hell still isn’t all sunshine and sparkles when he finally does. But Hyuuga thinks about knees bumping under the table in public, quiet good night kisses and Kiyoshi’s warm hand on his cheek, about Kiyoshi waiting for him all this time and the easy flow of contentment when they’re together, and knows he’s in this for the long haul.

 

**Cooking**

Hyuuga learns to cook because Kiyoshi can’t always be there to do it, and because even he admits his limited repertoire of boiling water for ramen, putting on the rice cooker, and making passable eggs with toast is kind of pathetic. He has no idea where to even begin, but still takes all of two seconds to shoot Kiyoshi down when the latter suggests teaching him the basics – something in him cringes at the idea of Kiyoshi seeing him make an idiot of himself in the kitchen, never mind that Kiyoshi has already seen him with long blond hair at the height of his idiocy.

(He calls his mother instead, tells himself that family doesn’t count when it comes to pride as he dials her number. The phone narrowly escapes a toss into the damn trashcan after she spends the first five minutes laughing at him, her irritable, impatient son finally asking _her_ to teach him how to cook, but he thinks of how tired Kiyoshi is from classes sometimes and takes a deep breath and forces himself to sit through the embarrassment.)

The first attempt is burnt, the second undercooked and the third, after he puts too much sauce in it, is choked down while Kiyoshi looks on with concern. But Hyuuga is nothing if not disciplined when he actually wants to be, and by the end of the week, is finally willing to let Kiyoshi at least _taste_ something.

When they sit down to a late dinner that evening, Hyuuga feels like his heart is working overtime in nervousness – but Kiyoshi takes a bite of his food, and then another, and then says, “Hey, this isn’t bad!”

“So you’re saying it isn’t good?” Hyuuga snaps back out of irritated relief. Kiyoshi laughs at this, eats another mouthful, and reaches out across the table to grab Hyuuga’s hand.

“You’re not exactly a master chef yet,” he says, tone light and teasing, “but thank you, Hyuuga.”

Hyuuga can only grip his hand and grumble and think, pushing down that embarrassing burst of warmth in his chest, that maybe he should have learned to cook a lot sooner.

 

**Fights**

Hyuuga’s no stranger to shame, but it never hits him quite as hard as when his invective causes Kiyoshi’s face to fall in disappointment. Trite reassurances bubble up in the back of his throat – _I wasn’t talking about_ you; _you don’t have to take it so_ seriously – and are forced down with a hard swallow. It’s the first time he realizes his words, the ones he’s always been too quick to spit out and too prideful to take back, can really hurt someone, and the knowledge hurts _him_ in turn.

 

**Household Chores**

Neither of them is exceptionally tidy, although Kiyoshi strives to be a little better about it than Hyuuga. He doesn’t mind the clutter though. Unwashed cups crowded beside the sink, stacks of sports magazines left on the couch, last week’s laundry still hanging outside on the balcony because they’ve both been too busy, and too lazy, to take it in – Kiyoshi looks at their cramped apartment and smiles at all the tiny, tangible reminders that they’ve made it this far, together.

  
**Pets**

Hyuuga laughs at Kiyoshi when he first brings in his bonsai trees; Kiyoshi just grins and names each of them after a famous historical general. After a while, Hyuuga can’t help but grow attached to them as well, dammit.

(He likes Date Masamune best.)

 

**Their “song”**

Kiyoshi hears Hyuuga rapping to his mp3 player in the bathroom once, making up for what he lacks in rhythm and overall skill with more enthusiasm than Kiyoshi thought for possible for Hyuuga to muster in the mornings. He still hasn’t let him live it down.

 

**Dominance**

Kiyoshi likes initiating with Hyuuga, likes kissing him and pushing him down on the bed (or the couch, or really wherever’s closest and most convenient), likes rocking against him and listening to Hyuuga unravel, usually with a stream of curses not even fit for a locker room. But sometimes Hyuuga grabs him and straddles his lap, tells him to shut up and do as his captain says even as his own face grows redder and redder – and Kiyoshi likes that just as much.

 

**Favorite Nonsexual Activity**

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you today,” Hyuuga says. He has his hands on his hips, a teasing smirk on his face. They both know the record is in Kiyoshi’s favor, has been ever since they started playing on the street courts, but that never stops Hyuuga from talking a little smack before their one-on-one.

Kiyoshi smiles, bounces the basketball on the ground a few times. “Let’s see if you can beat me then, captain,” he says, and rushes past Hyuuga.

 

**Children**

They joke about what they’d do with kids sometimes: Hyuuga is convinced that Kiyoshi would spoil any hypothetical brat silly; Kiyoshi secretly thinks Hyuuga would be the one with the soft touch, even as Hyuuga claims he’ll murder any kid he’s left with. But then they bring up Seirin and realize, in between Hyuuga griping about all the near heart attacks Kuroko caused, Kiyoshi laughing over the ridiculous number of hamburgers Kagami always managed to scarf down, both of them remembering the long hours of training with Riko and the team with identical winces, that maybe they’ve already started this parenting business a long time ago.

 

**Holidays/Vacations/Their favorite place to be together**

Every year, there’s talk of traveling. They agree to look into vacation spots and book tickets, even start going through travel websites together – but then the holidays roll around and they’re still just watching basketball games in their apartment, Kiyoshi flopped down on Hyuuga’s lap, Hyuuga’s fingers absentmindedly carding through his hair, a bag of half-eaten chips beside them. Neither of them complains about missing yet another opportunity to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Hyuuga rapping before, do yourself a (questionable) favor and listen to his duet CD with Kiyoshi for the world's most embarrassing rap song.


End file.
